Burden of Family
by TrickyBusiness
Summary: AU story. Kayla leaves Tyr to raise their son off the Andromeda. Tyr doesn't even know he's a father until years later, when Kayla faces the Nietzschean counsel and has to pass many dangerous tests for Shane to be recognized as a suitable offspring.


****Disclaimer: I do not own any of Andromeda's characters or other details. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whomever else has legal rights to Andromeda. Kayla and Shane however are mine. I have not nor will I ever receive any compensation for this story. ****

**I know this is no update for my other Andromeda story, that I have been neglecting lately. I hope to get back to it soon however. This story had just been sitting on my hard drive wasting space, so I figured I'd share it. It's a completely AU story, and Tyr doesn't have nor want more than one wife, so he is somewhat out of character. Just to warn you. It's a chic story, what do you expect. ;) That said I hope someone will like it. I know this baby is long for one sitting, but I really didn't want to have to put this thing in chapter form. I know, I know, I'm lazy. Also just to warn you this story has not been beta, so all mistakes are mine. I did use my spell check though, so hopefully there isn't any spelling errors, only the grammar errors. Okay I've talked long enough, now go read and review. Bye!**

* * *

Kayla looked down at her son sleeping in her arms. She smiled sadly as she thought of Tyr, Shane's father. Kayla badly missed Tyr. It had been almost two years now since she left him. He didn't understand or agree to the fact that she didn't want to have or raise children on a warship. She didn't think it was safe or fair to the children. When Kayla realized that she was pregnant, she told Tyr she couldn't stay with him. That her place was back on her planet. She didn't tell him she was expecting. She knew that he wouldn't let her leave, and if she delivered while on the Andromeda, then she knew she would never be able to separate Tyr from his son. Kayla didn't leave Tyr because she didn't love him; she left because she loved him, and their child enough to give up the love of her life. Kayla gently laid Shane down in his play pin and went back out front to help Ethan with the inventory.

"Finally got him to sleep, huh?" Ethan asked looking up from his flexi.

"Yes, we better get as much down as possible while he's asleep." Kayla sighed with a wane smile, wanting to get as much done as she could while Shane was a sleep.

"Are you okay, Kayla?" Ethan asked noticing Kayla sad expression.

"Yes." Kayla replied forcing herself to take a deep breath and push thoughts of Tyr out of her mind.

"You're missing him again." Ethan stated knowing Kayla was thinking of Shane's father. Kayla never told Ethan much about Shane's father. She had shown back up at his equipment shop and wanted to become his partner in business. They had been friends a long time ago, before she had been rescued from being executed by a bunch of strangers. Business had been slowly going under, so Ethan took her up on her offer. Ever since then business had been doing fairly well. They weren't becoming rich fast, but at least they were making a profit, instead of building up more debt. Four months later, Kayla couldn't hide the fact that she was expecting a child. By then Kayla had become an even closer friend with Ethan and his family. Ethan's wife Ann, had become Kayla's midwife. Kayla's delivery had not been an easy experience. Kayla had almost died, but thankful to Ann's medical experience, Ann was able to save Kayla's life. Kayla grew closer and closer to Ethan's family, but she didn't talk to them much about Shane's father.

"I'm okay," Kayla said giving a small smile to reassure Ethan. "Let's get to work while we can." Kayla said determined to not to think of Tyr right now.

"Okay, are you coming over for dinner tonight? Ann is cooking Shepherd's pie." Ethan wiggled his eyebrows and grinning.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Kayla asked not wanting to put her friend's out in anyway.

"How can you even ask that? You and Shane are never intruding. You are always welcome at our home, and at our table." Ethan frowned seriously.

"Then how can I say no? We'll be there." Kayla smiled.

"Good. Ann will be pleased."

Shane slept for two good hours. Kayla and Ethan got quite a bit done; however Kayla knew that Shane wouldn't be going to sleep until late tonight.

That night Kayla was rocking Shane to sleep in his nursery. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Today had been a rough day for her. It was the Anniversary to her and Tyr's wedding. Today they had been married three years. It was also the beginning of the Nietzschean Gathering. Every year the counsel gathered to discuss special situations or problems in the Prides. Kayla knew that neither she nor Shane would ever be accepted as a suitable mate and child for Tyr by the counsel. Tyr always changed the subject or said he didn't care what the counsel said when she brought up the topic, but she knew he did down deep. He wanted any children they had to be considered worthy and to be accepted by the counsel as suitable children. But the only way to do that was for Kayla to face the counsel and complete many dangerous tests. Even if she passed every test, there was do guarantee that the counsel would accepted them. Tyr had refused to allow Kayla to approach the counsel in seeking acceptance. She wished now that she had. The yearning to see him and be with him was painful. She longed so much to share Shane with Tyr. She now was starting to doubt her reasons for leaving. Dylan had told her that many families lived together on warships. Many children had been born on Andromeda alone when the Common Wealth was still in charge. Kayla still had a hard time accepting it as a choice. But now she was wondering if she had been to stubborn and refused to accept that maybe raising Shane with his father was more important, than raising him away from the chance of danger. Kayla had come to see that danger happened everywhere no matter if it was on a planet or on board a warship.

Kayla looked down at Shane as tears slipped from her eyes. It was to late to go back. Tyr wouldn't want her anymore. She was sure he had moved on. She had hurt him, when she left him. He was hard and cold that day, but she had seen the pain behind the coldness. "I'm sorry Shane. I've messed everything up for you. Because of me, you will never know your father." Kayla gently stroked Shane's head as he slept. She stood and laid Shane down in his crib.

Kayla knew she had to try and heal the wound she had made for Shane. Going over to her desk, Kayla sat down and record three messages. One to Ethan asking him that if anything was to happen to her, that he would find Shane's father, Tyr Anasazi on the Andromeda Ascendant. Also if Tyr refused Shane to please take care of him as if Shane was his very own son. The second message was to Shane, telling him how much she loved him and how much she was sorry for the mistakes she had made when it came to splitting them from his father. She told him about Tyr and some of his past. Then she told him about Ethan and Ann. She told him, they were part of his family. Not by blood, but by love and caring friendship. Then the third message was to Tyr, telling him about Shane. She told him she was sorry for separating him from his son, but she did what she thought was for the best, even if it wasn't. She also told him she was sorry for hurting him, but she didn't say anything more. When she was finished, she cut the lamp off and went to bed with a heavy heart.

A month went by since Kayla made the messages. However her heart was still burdened. She had given Ethan his message, but told him it was only instructions about Shane if something happened to her. Ethan took the message, but assure her that Shane would always have a home with them if something ever happened to her. Kayla was pleased to know that Ethan cared for Shane and would welcome him into his family. Ethan was a good man, and would be a good role model for Shane.

Kayla was going over an invoice one day at the shop when a Nietzschean woman and two large Nietzschean men entered the shop. Kayla got the feeling they were trouble. So she hit the security camera button under the counter, all the while she smiled friendly at the group.

"Can I help you?" Kayla asked politely.

"I am Calla out of Patricia from Brock. I am looking for the kludge Kayla." Calla spoke with obvious detest.

Kayla slid her hand under the counter and placed her hand on her gun. "Sorry I can't help you."

"I was told she works here." Calla stated eyeing Kayla annoyed.

"Yes, but she isn't here right now. Feel free to leave a message. I'll make sure she gets it."

"Tell her that I will be back for her, and for her half-breed son."

"What for?" Kayla asked confused.

"The Nietzschean Counsel requests her presence, but really it's because I have decided I want what she was stupid enough to let go. I just need to take care of some loose ends." Calla answered with a sinister smile.

"I'll make sure and tell her." Kayla said trying not to sound to defensive. Her hand staying glued to the gun under the counter, until the three Ubers left.

Hurrying into the back, Kayla, grabbed Shane and escaped out the back door and ran Ethan's. She banged on the door, praying for someone to be home.

A few moments later, Ann opened the door, and smiled to greet Kayla, but frowned when she saw the fearful look on Kayla's face.

"What's the matter?" Ann asked ushering Kayla inside.

"Shane and I are in trouble. My past has come back to haunt me. Please Ann, I need someone to watch Shane until it's safe."

"Of course. Both of you are welcome to stay here until it is safe." Ann assured Kayla very concerned for her friend.

"No, I can't put you in anymore danger. Just please take care of Shane, and if anything happens to me, tell Ethan to watch the message I gave him. It is very important that he watches it." Kayla ordered strongly.

"I will, but Kayla let Ethan and me help you."

"No, it's too dangerous. I have to go." Kayla said and looked at Shane in her arms. "I love you darling." Kayla said in a soft voice, as she hugged Shane tight, and kissed his head. Then she quickly handed Shane over to Ann. "Thank you, Ann." Kayla said and hugged Ann to then before turning and rushing out the door.

Kayla hurried home and looked up the last mail she had received from Beka. Beka had stayed in contact with Kayla. She had told her that they were going to be in the Nester System. Kayla sent this message to Ethan along with the message for Shane. Then she sent Tyr's message out to the Andromeda, not knowing if Tyr would ever receive his message.

Suddenly the front door to Kayla house busted open. The two large Nietzschean men from the shop early came in with guns armed and raised. Kayla quickly typed in a few commands on her computer formatting the hard drive so no one could get any information about Ethan and his family. After she was sure the computer was no good, she went to grab a gun from her desk draw, but one of the Nietzschean shot a bullet at her hand. Only missing it by an inch.

"You foolish Kludge. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out who you were?" Calla asked coming inside, seemingly unconcerned she was breaking and entering.

"No, but I am surprised it took you so long. You're not breed for brains, are you?" Kayla smarted back smiling.

"You despicable creature. I should just kill you now and be done with it, but the counsel is curious to see what it was that Tyr saw in you. I have to admit it will be fun to watch you die." Calla laughed in Kayla's face. Then she turned to look at one of the Nietzschean's who had been searching the house. Kayla figured he was searching for Shane. "He's not here." The guys said with a frown.

"Where it that half breed rat of yours?" Calla demand looking back at Kayla.

"Do you really think I would tell you? Man you really are dumber than I thought." Kayla said.

Calla growled angrily as she grabbed the gun from one of the Nietzschean men, and slammed the butt of the gun against Kayla's head, knocking her out cold.

"What about the rat?" The man asked looking down at an unconscious Kludge.

"It's of no matter, she will reveal his whereabouts soon enough. Right now all we need is her. Bring her!" Calla ordered turning around and leaving the house.

Ann had called Ethan about Kayla coming over with Shane and saying that they were in trouble. Ethan was on his way over to Kayla's to find out what was going on, when he spotted a woman leaving Kayla's house with two very large Nietzschean men following her. One of the men had Kayla draped over his shoulder. She appeared to be unconscious. He followed them to a small field, where a Nietzschean curser sat. He watched as the three Nietzschean boarded and took off.

Ethan ran as quickly as he could back home. "Ann, where is that file that Kayla gave me?" Ethan demanded as he burst into the front door, and hurried to his office.

"It's in the vault, why? Is Kayla alright?" Ann asked worried.

"Some Nietzschean, have kidnapped her." Ethan explained as he quickly opened the vault, pushing through papers in searched for the file.

He found it and loaded the message. Ann sat next to him, and watched. "Ethan, if you are watching this, then something has happened to me. I ask for your help. I know you would take good care of Shane. I have no doubt that you would make a great role model for him. But first I must ask you for a favor that will be hard for you. I hate to ask this of you my friend, but I know deep in my heart I have no choice. I need you to find Shane's father and take Shane to him for me. His name is Tyr Anasazi. He doesn't know about Shane. I left him right after I found out I was expecting. I only ask this for Shane's sake. I want Shane to know his father, if Tyr will have him. And no I didn't leave Tyr because he was mean to me. I left because at the time I thought it was best. However, I now doubt my wisdom in that decision. Tyr is a good man. Hard and can come across as cold sometimes, but he is a good man. I might as well tell you now, Tyr is Nietzschean. Which of course makes Shane half Nietzschean. I pray this will not change your feelings for Shane. None of the this is his fault. Tyr is serving on board the Andromeda Ascendant. The same ship that Captain Hunt, the stranger I told you about. Him and his crew were the ones that rescued me that terrible day from being executed. I have sent you a email giving you the last know whereabouts of Andromeda that I have. There is also a name and address. Beka Valentine. She is also a crew member of Capt. Hunts. She and I have stay in contact. Please Ethan, as my dearest friend, please first of all forgive me, for putting such a heavy burden on you and Ann. I am sorry. But please do this for me, and for Shane. I love you both. Tell Shane I love him so very much. Kayla out." Kayla said then the screen went black.

"What should I do?" Ethan asked out loud.

"She said something about a email with the location of the Andromeda." Ann reminded him.

"Yes." Ethan agreed fussing at himself, and searched his emails. He found the letter Kayla had sent. " The Nester System. That isn't too far away. I could make it in a couple of days if I leave right away."

"Yes, you haven't much time to waste. The letter is already days old. I will pack you and Shane some food and necessities." Ann said hurrying from the room. Ethan quickly made a message and sent it ahead to Beka Valentine.

"Well I guess our work here is done. So were to now boss?" Harper asked Dylan.

Dylan looked over at Beka with a questioning look. Beka shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's best before we head out, that we double check that repair you made Harper to Andromeda's slip engines." Dylan said.

"Double Check? You've never asked me to double check my work before. What's going on Dylan." Harper whined.

"I just want to make sure everything checks out before we go slip jumping."

"I can assure you Dylan, Andromeda is in tip top shape, if I do say so myself." Harper boasted proudly.

"Just check the engines Harper." Dylan said growing irritated.

"Come on Harper." Beka said turning Harper around and walking out with him.

"Are you okay, Dylan?" Rommie asked very curious to Dylan's behavior. Harper had been right. Dylan had never asked Harper to double check his work before. So why now suddenly.

"I'm fine Rommie. I just want to make sure everything is in proper order before we leave." Dylan answered.

"All my sensors show that all is working properly." Rommie said still uncertain to Dylan's actions.

Dylan decided it was alright to tell Rommie about the message Beka had received. "Beka received a letter from Kayla's home planet. But it wasn't from Kayla. It was from some man named Ethan saying it was very important that he meet with us, and that if we received the message to not leave the Nester System that he would be here in a couple of days. The message is three days old." Dylan informed her with a frown.

"Do you think Kayla is in some type of trouble?" Rommie asked hating to think so. She liked Kayla. She had hated to see her go.

"I don't know, but I guess we will find out soon. This Ethan person should be here soon."

"Does Tyr know?" Rommie questioned.

"No, and I don't think it would be wise to mention it just yet, until we find out what this is all about." Dylan said with a frown.

"Agreed. I will keep Harper busy." Rommie said.

"Thanks Rommie, you're a live saver." Dylan smiled at her.

"I know." Rommie said with a smile and left command.

Ethan entered the Nester System and prayed that whoever this Beka Valentine person was that she had received his message, and hadn't left the area. The ship's sensors started to alert him to a near by ship. He looked at the sensor and sighed relieved when he saw that it was the Andromeda. He hailed the ship.

"Dylan we are being hailed from the incoming ship." Rommie informed Dylan.

"Put it through." Dylan ordered, then at Rommie's nod, he spoke. "Hello, I'm Capt. Dylan Hunt. What can we do for you?" Dylan asked hoping this was the Ethan man that had been waiting for.

"My name is Ethan Hart, I am looking for a Tyr Anasazi. Is he aboard your ship?"

"I am Tyr Anasazi. Who are you, and what do you want?" Tyr asked stepping in front of the screen.

"My name is Ethan, I have a package for you, from Kayla." Ethan informed Tyr.

"Come aboard, Mr. Hart." Dylan told Ethan when he saw Tyr's expression go hard as stone.

"Thank you," Ethan said and cut the transmission.

"Are you coming?" Dylan asked Tyr from the door on his way out to meet Ethan.

Tyr didn't answer, he simply left his station and walked past Dylan out the door. Dylan and Tyr walked to docking bay 4 in silence. When the air seals had been sealed and the air had finished compressing, Dylan and Tyr entered. The door to the ship opened, and Ethan stepped out looking very unsettle Dylan noticed.

"Capt. Hunt." Ethan acknowledged then turned to face Tyr. "Tyr Anasazi?" Ethan question again to just make sure. He couldn't see how Kayla had ever fallen in love with the very large and very formidable looking Nietzschean.

"You said something about a package?" Tyr said not answering the smaller man. Tyr saw no need to repeat who he was.

"Yes. She asked me, that if anything was to happen to her that I was to find you and give you a chance to accept it."

"Well, where is it?" Tyr demanded impatiently.

Ethan turned and stepped back inside the ship for a moment, then stepped back out with something wrapped in a blanket. He reached out his arms to Tyr. "Your son. Shane." Ethan said with a serious expression as he watched Tyr for any signs that he should be concerned about.

Tyr frowned shocked down at the sleeping baby wrapped in a blanket. He slowly reached out and took the child from Ethan. He didn't ask any questions. He just stared at Shane. His son. He had a son. Tyr couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had a son. Kayla had given him a son. It joy him, and pained him at the same time. His heart twisted as he stared at the baby in his arms and could see Kayla in his son's features. "She should be here with him," Tyr thought. "Raising my son with me."

Dylan was shocked to see the baby. But Ethan's statement brought Dylan out of his shock. "What did you mean if anything happened to her? Where is Kayla, and what happened?" Dylan demanded wanting some answers.

"A couple of days ago, Kayla came to my house very upset. She said something about her past had come back to haunt her, and that she and Shane were in trouble. When we tried to offer to help her, Kayla said that it was to dangerous, and to please keep Shane safe. And that if anything was to happen to her - to find Tyr. I went to her house, but before I got there, I saw a Nietzschean woman coming from Kayla's house with two Nietzschean men following her. One had Kayla draped over his shoulder, unconscious. I followed them to their ship, but their wasn't anything I could do for her. So I hurried home, and prepared to find you." Ethan explained to Dylan, then turned to face Tyr. "Kayla was unsure whether or not you would accept Shane. She asked me to find you, and give you the chance, but if you didn't want him, she asked me to take care of him. I assured her Shane would always have a home with my family if he ever needed it." Ethan said serious.

Tyr looked up at the man Kayla had entrusted his son too. "I can assure you he will not need it." Tyr said firmly.

"I hope Kayla was not wrong about you. She said you were a good man. She never talked much about you, but I could tell she loved you very much." Ethan said then turned back to Dylan. "I don't know who the kidnappers were, or what they wanted, but I do have a video of them the day they kidnapped her. Apparently they had come to the shop Kayla and I own. Kayla must have felt threatened because she turned the security video on, then sent the recording to me. I want to help in anyway I can, Capt. She was a very close friend of mine and my wife. However I don't know what else I can do."

"I understand Mr. Hart, Kayla is also a very close friend of ours. You did what Kayla asked of you, and I'm sure she will greatly appreciate it, but she also knows you have a family of your own to take care of. We will do everything in our power to locate and rescue her. And don't worry, Shane will be well looked after." Dylan said glancing at Tyr before looking back at Ethan. "There isn't anything else for you to do, except sent over the recording of the kidnappers. Then we will restock any items you may need for your return home trip."

"Of course I'll sent the recording right over. And thank you for your help in rescuing Kayla."

"No thanks needed, she's a part of our family." Dylan said honestly.

"She is a part of mine as well. Now let me get you the recording." Ethan said and went back into his ship. A few moments later he came back out. "Okay, I've sent the recording to your system. If I could get some fuel and some food for the trip home, I'll be on my way so you can be do what ever you can to find Kayla. I don't wish to hold you up in anyway. I don't know where they have taken her." Ethan said upset in concern for Kayla.

"Right away." Dylan said. "Harper, Trance come to docking bay 4 please." Dylan order. "Andromeda."

"Yes Dylan?" Andromeda's hologram appeared.

"Run a scan to make sure there is no problems with Mr. Hart's ship before he heads home."

Andromeda ran the scan, "Everything is in working order Dylan."

Trance entered just as Andromeda finished running the scan. "Ole a baby, he's so cute." Trance said all excited when she saw Shane in Tyr's arms. "Wow, it's amazing, he looks just like Tyr." Trance said looking from Shane to Tyr then back to Shane. "What's his name?" Trance asked.

"Shane." Ethan and Tyr both answered at the same time. Tyr looked over at Ethan and stared intently at him for a long moment before speaking. Ethan was unsure what Tyr was going to say or do, but he didn't expect what Tyr did. Tyr stuck out his hand to Ethan. "I owe you. Thank you for watching over my son, and bring him to me." Tyr said his tone serious, but also sincere.

Ethan reached over and took Tyr's hand. "You're welcome." Ethan said holding Tyr in the intense gaze.

"Trance if you would please collect some food for Mr. Hart's trip home."

"Sure." Trance smiled and turned and left.

"Where is Harper?" Dylan asked out loud growing impatient.

"Right here boss, sorry I'm late. What's up? Woe, now that's a picture I never would thought I'd ever see. The big man, holding a baby. So who's kid?" Harper asked.

Tyr growled at Harper as normal.

"That is Shane, Kayla and Tyr's son." Dylan said sending Harper a warning look.

"Oh, cute kid. Congratulations Tyr. So what's up boss?" Harper asked deciding to leave well enough alone right now.

"Mr. Hart needs some fuel, I want you to take care of it."

"Sure thing, not a problem. I'll have you filled up and ready to fly in no time." Harper said getting to work for once with out lagging. Which surprised Dylan, but he didn't mention.

"Come with me Mr. Hart."

"Ethan, please." Ethan said.

"Okay Ethan, come with me and I'll show you were you can freshen up while your ship is being fueled."

"Thank you."

"Tyr why don't you take Shane to your quarters." Dylan said knowing Tyr still needed time alone.

"Oh wait, I have some clothes and food for Shane. It's not much, but it was all we had of his at the time." Ethan said returning inside his ship once again, and coming back out with a bag with Shane's belongings in it. He handed them to Tyr.

Tyr nodded his thanks, then left taking Shane to his quarters as Dylan suggested.

Thirty minutes later Ethan left on his way home. Dylan was in his office reviewing the recording of Kayla's kidnappers. He didn't recognize the people, and he couldn't think of what the woman meant or what the Nietzschean Counsel would want with Kayla. The only thing Kayla had given up was Tyr. Was that what all of this was about. But if that was the case, then why not contact Tyr, why go after Kayla and Shane.

"Tyr, I need to see you in my office." Dylan called Tyr over the intercom.

"Ten minutes later, Tyr enter Dylan's office empty handed.

"Where's Shane?" Dylan asked curious.

"Trance is watching him." Tyr said sitting down across from Dylan. "Have you watched the recording yet?" Tyr asked thinking about Kayla.

"Yes, but I think it's best that you watch it, and see if you know what they are talking about." Dylan said and hit the start button.

Dylan and Tyr watched the recording. After it finished Dylan looked over at Tyr. "Did you recognize any of them?"

"Only the female. She is from the Masson Pride. Her name is Calla."

"Do you know what the Nietzschean Counsel wants with Kayla, or what this Calla wants?"

"No, but I plan on finding out." Tyr said getting to his feet and stormy out the room.

"Where is the child?" The guard demanded again for the fifth time. His patients reaching it's limits.

"Safe, were you can't hurt him." Kayla said looking up in the man's face, showing she wasn't scared of him.

"The Counsel is loosing patience, they want to know where the child is NOW!"

"That's to bad, because I will never tell you, or them." Kayla said defiantly.

Just as the man was about to get rough, the door to Kayla's confined quarters opened and an older Nietzschean woman stepped inside. Kayla knew she was someone in power, because the guard bowed low to her.

"Leave us." The older woman ordered the guard.

After the door was closed and locked behind the guard, the woman looked at Kayla, but didn't speak. She circled Kayla, scrutinizing her. Kayla watched the older woman as she circled her.

"I have to admit, I am curious to what Tyr saw in you. But I can see you have a warrior's spirit. Not easily scared or willing to back down. You would have made a excellent Nietzschean."

"What am I doing here?" Kayla asked upset.

"It seems that you have competition for rights to Tyr. Calla wants Tyr for herself."

"What does that have to do with me? She should talk to Tyr, not me." Kayla said angry to find out all of this was do to Calla wanting Tyr for her mate.

"She has, but was lead to believe that Tyr and yourself were still involved."

"Well she should talk to him again, because we are not." Kayla hated to say, but knew she had no rights to claim Tyr as hers.

"You may not be involved, but you and Tyr are still connected. That is why Calla has used her right to request a battle to the death for the right to make Tyr her life mate."

"Are you hard of hearing. Tyr and I are not together. He is free to be with anyone he wants." Kayla hissed out.

"You do not love him?" The counsel woman asked curious.

"I didn't say that." Kayla said with a deep frown and broken heart.

"If you love him, then why did you let him go, when you had his child?"

"That is no one's business, but mine." Kayla said not giving the woman the answer she wanted.

"Strange. Anyway, it is Nietzschean law that once a battle is requested to claim mating rights that the other mate, must either give up or fight."

"Give up?" Kayla said losing her temper. "I've already told you - I'm not with Tyr. Anyway, your law doesn't apply to me, I'm not Nietzschean."

"True, but I have agreed to allow the battle anyway. If you decide to give up, then you will be freed to go without harm, but your son will become Calla's to do as she wills."

"NEVER!" Kayla snarled full of rage.

"You may have hid him, but I can assure you that the child will be found. It is only a matter of time."

"And if I fight?" Kayla asked curious to what would happen if she agreed to fight.

"Then you will fight for the right to claim Tyr as your life mate, and the right to be recognized by the Gathering Counsel for yourself and your son."

"What would I have to do?"

"If you choose to fight, then you will be put through many tests. If you survive, then you will battle Calla to the death. So what shall it be? Do you wish to give up now, or face Calla in battle?"

"I will not give up my son." Kayla said glaring at the woman.

"Then the tests will begin tomorrow. I suggest you get your rest. Tomorrow is only the beginning of a long and painful trail." The woman said with a pleased smile, then left Kayla alone.

Kayla laid in bed trying to rest, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Then next morning at dawn, Kayla was taken from her quarters to face the Counsel. She stood in front of a long table with five Nietzscheans, three men, and two women staring at her.

"You have chosen to fight, is this true?" Selma, the older woman that came to see Kayla last night asked.

"Yes." Kayla replied with a strong sense of purpose.

"Then the trail will begin. Your first test will be to survive in the dense jungle over night without food, water, or warmth. Then at dawn on the next day, a team of hunters will begin to hunt you. They will hunt to kill you. Be warned, they will do everything in their power to make sure they kill you. You have to make it to a bunker, that is past the forest and over the mountains, and on the other side of the freezing Nilla River. The bunker is marked on a map you will receive. You will have to find away to get the supplies you need from the hunters. If by some slim chance you survive, you will come back to the compound, where you will face Calla in a battle to the death. Now I ask you once again. Are you sure you wish to accept Calla's challenge?" Selma asked with a curious expression.

"Yes." Kayla answered knowing she didn't have much chance of surviving. But she wasn't going to give up so easily. Tyr had taught her a lot about survival, and Nietzschean fighting techniques. She planned on showing the Counsel and Calla she wouldn't be so easily defeated as they thought.

"Very well. Here is the only thing you will have with you except for the clothes on your back." One of the Counsel men who was introduced as Henry said standing up and coming around to stand in front of Kayla. In his hand was a map of the surrounding areas. He held it out to Kayla. Kayla took it, but didn't look at it.

"For a Kludge, you are either very stupid, or very brave. For your sake I hope it's brave, but I must say I believe it to be stupidity." Henry said looking stony. "Guards take her to the drop off." Henry said turning his back to Kayla as he returned to his seat at the table.

The two guards each grabbed one of Kayla's arms and escorted her from the room and outside to an awaiting transport. They flew to the other side of the forest which was about fifty miles from the bunker and another thirty to the compound. Once they reached the drop off point, they pushed Kayla out of the car. "I'd say be seeing you, but we won't." One of the Nietzschean men said then they both laughed as if it was the most amusing joke they had heard in a long time. Kayla watched as the transport ship flew off, leaving her stranded.

"How much farther Rommie?" Dylan asked. They had been traveling toward the Masson. Nietzschean home world for two days now. Dylan was growing more and more anxious. He worried that they might be to late, and that Shane would lose his mother.

"Another days travel. At least three more slip points." Rommie answered knowing it wasn't the answer Dylan wanted, but didn't know what else to say.

"Beka, lets see if we can speed this trip up a little." Dylan said knowing that they really shouldn't jump straight back into slipstream, right after they just came out of it, but if anyone could handle the strain, he knew Beka could."

"You've got it." Beka said with a smile, loving the challenge. She always felt more alive when she was pushing her piloting skills.

They just came out of the second slip point when Rommie informed Dylan that they were being summoned by an Nietzschean cruiser.

"Maybe they'll have some answers." Dylan said actually glad to be able to talk to someone, even if it was Nietzschean. "Put them through." Dylan ordered Rommie.

A very dark attractive man appeared on screen. He's face showed his dislike of their intrusion. "this is Jeremy Barton out of Nina from Ben of the Masson Pride, and You are invading Masson airspace. I strongly suggest you vacate immediately or else serious consequences will follow."

"This is Capt. Dylan Hunt of Andromeda Ascendant. Your people have kidnapped one of my crew members, and I want her back now, or else serious consequences will be dealt." Dylan threw back at the man.

"I know of no one being held against their will. Kidnapping is a very serious accusation to be throwing around Capt. Hunt. I suggest you be very careful." The man strongly warned.

"Her name is Kayla, and she was kidnapped from her home planet. I have a witness, who saw her being kidnapped. So your people are either holding her prisoner, or else you have done something with her. Either way, I want her returned now." Dylan said showing he meant business and wasn't about to back down.

"You are mistaken Capt. Hunt, she is not being held against her will. She is free to go, she choose to stay and fight."

"Fight?" Tyr demanded as he stepped up beside Dylan.

"Yes, you are a lucky man Tyr Anasazi. Calla has used her right to request a battle, and Kayla has accepted."

"Kayla is not Nietzschean, and so the law does not apply to her." Tyr informed the man.

"The Counsel have made an exception."

"Then I deny the right of battle." Tyr threw back.

"It's to late, the trail of tests have already began." Jeremy out.

"What did he mean trail of test?" Dylan frowned worried looking over at Tyr.

"It's to see if an opponent is worthy to fight in battle." Tyr answered calmly.

"Beka get us as close to the planet as you can undetected, then let me know. Tyr I want to see you in my office." Dylan ordered leading the way.

"What is this battle for?" Dylan asked once they had settled in Dylan's office.

"Mating rights." Tyr stated.

"Mating rights?" Dylan repeated confused.

"If Kayla wins she will have gained the right for Shane and herself to be recognized by the Nietzschean Counsel as a suitable mate and offspring for Tyr." Rommie informed Dylan when Tyr didn't speak up to answer Dylan's question.

"And if she loses?" Dylan asked with a deep frown.

"She dies." Tyr said calmly.

"The battle for mating rights is a battle to the death. If she even makes it to the battle. The trail of tests are rigorous. Not many have survived to reach the final battle." Rommie said with a glare at Tyr.

"They were made for Nietzscheans, not outsiders." Tyr retorted.

"What exactly are these tests, she will be facing?"

"She has to survive the forest of beast unarmed. Then she will have to make it thru the forest and over the mountains while being hunted by hunters. Then she has to make it across the freezing Nilla waters while still being hunted."

"Hunters who are trying to kill her in the process." Rommie elaborated.

"Then what?" Dylan asked not liking this one bit. What Rommie and Tyr were describing sounded almost impossible for a Nietzschean, not to mention a non Nietzschean.

"If she makes it across the Nilla, she'll go back to the compound to face Calla." Tyr said.

"Why are they doing this, since Kayla and you are no longer together?" Dylan asked.

"Because we are connected by Shane. If Calla wins she is to become mother to Shane if I decide to accept her as my mate."

"I did not think Nietzscheans accepted children not of their own?" Rommie asked confused to this information.

"They don't!" Tyr said in such a tone, that made clear that Calla would kill Shane if Tyr accepted her.

"And what do you plan on doing about all of this Tyr? Would you accept Calla if she wins?"

"Perhaps." Tyr stated calmly.

"So you're not going to try and stop this battle between Calla and Kayla?" Dylan asked upset.

"Why should I? Kayla made her choice not to stay with me. Now she's chosen to fight." Tyr said upset from his hurt.

"So be it, but we are not going to stand by while Kayla is fighting for her life, and the life of her son. Has it ever occurred to you that Kayla made the choice to go because she was thinking of what was best for Shane?"

"By tearing his family apart? I don't see how that is the best for him." Tyr barked.

"You could have gone with her, but you didn't. Just like she could have stayed, but she didn't. As I see it, you had just as much to do with the split up, as she did. Since Kayla nor your son mean anything to you..."

"DON'T YOU DEAR ACCUSE ME OF HAVING NO FEELINGS FOR THEM. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY FEELINGS." Tyr yelled coming out of his seat, knocking the chair he was sitting in to the floor.

"You're right, I don't except for what you are portraying, which is nothing. As far as I'm concerned you are nothing more than a self absorbed mercenary who cares only for himself and no one else."

"Maybe I am." Tyr stated coldly, then left Dylan's office.

"Maybe, but I hope not." Dylan said staring at his closed office door.

"What are you planning on doing? The Nietzscheans are not going to let you intrude in their battle." Rommie stated.

"Well that's just to bad." Dylan said thinking of a plan.

Kayla walked cautiously thru the dense forest. Hearing all sorts of noise that were unfamiliar to her. She kept walking and listening to the noises around her. It wasn't long before she got the eerie feeling of someone watching and following her. She didn't know who or what it was. Was it the hunters? So much for me having until tomorrow." Kayla said thinking about how she was going to protect herself. She looked around on the ground for something she could use for a weapon. She noticed a large rock a couple of steps in front of her. She walked the couple of steps, then bent down to pick up the rock. Suddenly as she bent down, two crazed creatures that she'd never seen before, came jumping out at her.

They both attacked her together, biting, tearing and clawing her flesh. Kayla kicked one of them off of her. She had dropped the rock when she was jumped. She looked around desperately for the stone. She spotted it a couple of inches form her. She stretched as far as she could to grab it, while the creature was trying tear out her throat. Kayla finally managed to grab it, and then slammed the rock into the side of the animals head. The creature stumbled back dazed. Kayla jumped to her feet, still holding tight to the rock.

The creatures circled her, then once again jumped toward her. One missed while the other landed hard on Kayla, sending her to the ground on the flat of her back. He tried to tear at Kayla's throat, while his claws were tearing in to her flesh. Kayla raised her hand to hold the creatures mouth away from her throat, when the creature went flying up into the trees. The sudden demise of his partner had startled the second creature, as well as it had Kayla. She hadn't used her Richen power in so long that she had almost forgotten about it. After having to use her telepathy to protect all her friends on the Andromeda from the high counsel of the Richens and Lichen's, Kayla had over strained her telepathy powers, and could no longer sense other's thoughts. Since she was half Lichen and half Richen, she also had the power of telekinesis. After having lost her telepathy, Kayla had been to physically and mental exhausted to use her telekinesis. Neither power was a strong as they would have been if she had been full blooded of one or the other races. Richen's possessed telekinesis, while the Lichen possessed the ability of telepathy. It had been over two years since she had even thought of her abilities. She had gotten use to working with other with no powers that she had forgotten about them.

Kayla looked over at the second creature. He looked from the trees to stare at her. Saliva dripping from his mouth as he panted and growled. Suddenly he started to charge at her, but before he reached her the first creature fell from the trees and land on the him knocking it down to the ground. Kayla quickly looked around her spotting a large broken branch that had a jagged edge. She grabbed it up and plugged it into the side of the creatures with all her strength. She managed to impale both creatures. The second creature yelped, then went limp. Kayla pulled the branch out, and stared down at the weird creatures that had viciously attacked her.

Apparently they had been genetic guinea pigs for experiments. They looked like that had once been wolves, but the were twice the size of a normal wolf, with a large hump on his hairy back. The creature also had a row of double sharp teeth in a overly large head. Kayla was sure her whole head could have fit inside the creatures mouth.

Kayla started to move on, when she heard more noises surrounding her. She through about running, but knew there was no were to run. Then she saw four more creatures creeping out of the dense foliage. Kayla stepped back and grabbed up the branch that she had killed the other creatures. She steady herself getting ready to fight, but instead of attacking her, they stared at her for a few moments, the turned to the first two creatures and fought over them against each other. Then the four creatures dragged their reward into the woods.

Kayla frowned in disgust. She decided she better head out, she didn't want the creatures coming back for her.

Hours later and after three more attacks, Kayla stepped out of the dense forest into a clearing. It was night fall, and it was growing very cold. She had to find some where to rest for the night. She was bleeding from the wounds she had received from the creatures. The only clothing she had to shield her against the cold was a once white short sleeve button down shirt over a white tank top, a pair of black combat pants and black socks and black combat boots that the counsel had given her to wear. Kayla wrapped her arms around her as she looked for some type of shelter. She found it twenty minutes later, a cave at the foothills of the mountains. She checked it out to make sure no other creatures shared it. Once she was satisfied that it was abandon, she huddled up and drifted off into a light surface sleep. She dreamed of Calla getting her hands on Shane.

Tyr stood over his sleeping son, a hard expression on his face as he studied his son's features. He could see Kayla in him. Tyr was hurt by Kayla refusing to stay on the Andromeda with him, but Dylan had been right. He could have went with Kayla. She had asked him too, but he refused. Kayla's leaving still hurt, because she choose to leave over staying with him. Nietzschean women were very protective over their children. Wasn't that what Kayla was being over their son. Tyr sighed knowing what he had to do. He would not allow Calla to become his mate. There was only one woman who held that position, and that was the mother of his son. But what if she was already dead? The forest of crazed creatures were starved and deranged. Even a number of Nietzscheans never made it past them. "No, she has to still be alive. Kayla is strong, and she's a fighter, and she was fighting for Shane. She wouldn't let anyone or anything stop her." Tyr knew Kayla wouldn't be so easy to stop.

Kayla drifted in and out sleep all night. She woke up at dawn to the sound of creatures from the forest crying out, and howling. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she grabbed the map from her side pants pocket, and studied the best route to take to get over the mountains. Her stomach growled, and she sighed knowing food wasn't going to come easy. The counsel had told her she would have to get all her supplies from the hunters, which also included her food. She had seen berries in the forest, but wasn't sure if they were poisonous or not. So she decided it was best to leave well enough alone. Pushing her hunger to the back, Kayla chose her route. Stowing her map, she made quick work of relieving her bladder before setting off. She wanted to get a head start on the hunters. Hoping against hope they hadn't started looking for her yet.

Kayla found herself having to free climbed over mountain walls. The sun was well on it's way to beginning the day. Luckily, she hadn't ran into any hunters yet, but it was still early. Kayla was making her way up the side of a steep mountain. She neared the top, but stopped when she heard noises coming from above her. She pressed herself as close to the side of the mountain as she possible could, and listened.

"I'm positive she will come this way. It's the quickest route to the Nilla. Not that she will make it of course." The man said with a snort.

"I don't see why Calla just didn't kill her in the first place. I mean, come on, she's a stupid Kludge. It's not like the Kludge is going to make it to the final round to face Calla." Another man said.

"And who is this Tyr Anasazi, anyway. I don't see what Calla sees in him. He's a nobody, from a dead pride. He's been hanging out with these Kludges for to long. If Calla wants a real man, I got what she needs right here." The first man said crudely, then both men laughed.

"He's become soft, and stupid. Sure this Kayla woman is hot for a Kludge. I can see why he would want to have her, but to marry her - please. Anyway I doubt she is even still alive. We are just wasting our time."

"No kidding, but the counsel demands that we at least search for her, not that I except to find even her remains. I mean, have you seen those freaks in the forest. Those creatures are deranged and crazed and starving too.

"I know, I'm glad we took the mountain tops, and left the forest floor to Kent and his team."

"Me too." One of the men agreed with a shudder.

"Come on lets head down the trail. She's not up here. The sooner we look our area over the quicker we can go back to the compound."

"I'm with you there." The other man said shouldering his weapon and following the other man out.

Kayla waited until she couldn't hear them anymore. Then she finished her climb to the top. She peeked over and looked around for any sign that the hunters might still be lingering around, or that they might be coming back. Once she was satisfied that she was alone, she pulled herself up. After dusting herself off, she headed down the trail after the two hunters, hoping to be able to jump them and get their gear, and hopefully something to eat.

Kayla came up to the end of the path, and hid behind a large tree. Up ahead, were the two hunters standing next to a large broken tree. The men were talking into a walkie-talkie to another group of hunters. Kayla looked around for something to use as a weapon. There were many broken branches laying around the down tree. Luckily the tree hadn't started decaying yet, so the branches were still hard and strong. She quietly made her way down the path getting closer to her targets. They had their backs to her, so they didn't see her. She knew she had to be very careful, one small sound would alert them to her. Kayla focused her energy on a large broken branch with a jagged end. The branched raised up and sailed thru the air went straight through the back of one of the hunters. The other hunter freaked out and started shooting around him wildly. Kayla dodged out of the way as bullets whizzed by her. She dove into the dense vegetation, and laid still. Trying to slow her breathing down so not to alert the hurter to her location.

The hunter stopped shooting looking everywhere for her, while keeping his finger on the trigger ready to fire. Kayla quietly circled around the hunter, coming up behind him. She knew that she had to be extremely quiet because with his Nietzschean hearing he would be able to hear her coming. She inched closer to him until she was right behind him. She jumped up, making the hunter swirl around. She reached back and slammed her fist in the man's nose, breaking it. He fell backwards to the ground, screaming in pain, while holding his nose. Kayla grabbed the other's man's weapon and shot the hunter before he could shoot her. Taking a brief moment to catch her breath, the she quickly gathered the two hunter's gear and supplies. She knew that she couldn't travel as quickly as she needed to carrying one of their overly large guns, so she grabbed their knives, along with one of the hunter's walkie-talkies. She could hear the other hunter's giving their location and saying they were on their way. Kayla made quick work of stuffing as many supplies she could carry into one of the hunter's bag. Then she dragged the hunters' bodies into some cover, then hurried on her way, hoping to reach the Nilla river before night fall the next day.

After two more run ins with hunters, and a long walk Kayla finally made it past the mountains. She checked her map and located the bunker. After mapping out her route for tomorrow, which include crossing the Nilla, she found a place to hunker down for the night. She found a rock formation with a small covering. It was no cave, but it would have to do. She ate a energy bar that she had found in the hunter's bag, and washed it down with some water from the hunter's canteen. Kayla fell asleep with her back against the wall of rock, with a knife in hand.

"Dylan, we'll be nearing the planet in twenty minutes." Beka informed Dylan over the com-link.

"I'm on my way." Dylan said leaving engineering. Dylan was giving Harper last minute orders on a new project, that need working on ASAP.

Tyr meet Dylan in the corridor on the way to command.

"We haven't got much time, if she's still alive, then she will be reaching the Nilla soon." Tyr said with a hard serious expression.

Dylan noticed that Tyr had his gear in hand and ready to go. Which Dylan was glad to see. He knew Tyr wouldn't let Kayla down. Tyr still loved Kayla, even though she had hurt him when she left them.

"Can she make it across the Nilla?" Dylan asked not letting Tyr know how relieved he was to see him going after Kayla.

"The waters are 20 degrees, She'll be dead within a matter of ten to fifteen minutes." Tyr guessed on the maximum time Kayla would have until her body stop functioning.

"Then we better get going." Dylan said as they stepped on command. "Rommie, make a map of the Nilla river and the surrounding areas. Send it to the Maru. Beka you have command."

"Be careful guys," Beka called after them concerned, but knew they could take care of themselves.

Dylan and Tyr took the Maru down to the Nietzschean planet. Landing a few hundred yards away from the Nilla, in a well covered area to hide the Maru from sight. Once they stepped out, Dylan looked over his map, while Tyr looked around, then instructed Dylan. "We need to go straight." Tyr said point straight with his gun then shouldered his weapon and headed off into the dense forest on the other side of the Nilla river.

"Are their any creatures in this forest?" Dylan asked holding his force lance ready, while looking around them cautiously.

"Yes." Was all Tyr said as they continued forward.

"Great." Dylan said with a frown.

Kayla got an early start the next morning. She wanted to reach the Nilla before the hunters that were on her trail. She awaken very early, even before the sun was showing any signs of rising. However she didn't want to be walking in the woods in the dark, scared that she would come up on one or more of the disgusting creatures. She waited until she the sky gave off enough light to see by, then she headed out on the route she decided on last night.

It took almost over half the day hike to make it to the Nilla.

She walked over to the waters edge, and dipped her hand into the water to feel the temperature. She jerked her hand out. The counsel woman hadn't lied when she said the water was freezing. The water was so cold it burnt her hand, and caused sharp needle pains. Kayla knew there was no way she could swim in that cold of water. She needed another way across. The hunter's had to have a way to cross the river, which meant they had to have a boat of some kind. She had to sit and wait them out. There was a large formation of boulders a few feet ahead. Using it to hide herself she waited with her weapon in hand. Kayla knew it wouldn't belong. She had heard them talking to one another on the walk-talkies she had gotten from one of the hunters. They were giving their location out, and they were only a couple of miles behind her.

With the sun starting to fall lower in the sky, the temperature started to fall as well. She wrapped her arms around her tightly trying to use her body heat to stay warm as she waited.

"She had to come this way." Kayla heard one of the hunters saying to another as they reached the river.

"Then were is she?" The second hunter grunted looking around for her. "You don't think she actually tried to swim across, do you?"

"No, she knows she would never survive. However, she might have tried to make it across to that small island." The other hunter said pointing over to the island in the middle of the river. "Get the raft ready, I'll contact the others."

The younger of the two hunters started unpacking an inflatable raft, and assemble two oars. While the other man called the other hunters to inform them that Kayla was no were to be seen, and that they were going to check the island for her. Kayla waited silently until both hunters had their backs to her before she made a move. She took her knife and thru it into the Nietzschean's back. He fell face down, dead. The second Nietzschean quickly grabbed his gun, and started shooting, but before he could get a clear shot, Kayla focused on him and sent him flying head first into a boulder, crushing his skull.

Grabbing her stuff, Kayla pushed the raft off the bank and jumped inside. She rowed as hard as she could. The sun had started to set, she knew she was a sitting duck out in the open. Kayla hoped she would reach the other side before the sun disappeared. Her arms were starting to feel like mush, but she forced herself to continue rowing. Knowing that Shane's life depended on her, and she wasn't going to let her little boy down.

Suddenly bullet's ripped threw the air by her head. She looked back to see hunters on the bank, shooting at her. One bullet grazed her arm, while another one hit the raft. Kayla knew she didn't have any choice, she dove into the freezing waters. She swam while trying to kept focused on reaching the other side. Pain shot thru her entire body. Bullets continued to rip by and over her. Some of the bullets hit the water near her.

"They're shooting at her." Tyr said quickening his pace. "We're close."

Dylan was right on his heels. It wasn't long before they came up behind three Nietzschean firing their weapon at Kayla.

"Hey." Dylan said drawing the Nietzscheans attention and fire away from Kayla. The hunters tried to shoot Tyr and Dylan, but weren't quick enough. Both Tyr and Dylan were quicker shots. They walked over to the bank and searched for Kayla.

"There!" Dylan said pointing her out.

Kayla was a few feet away from the bank were Tyr and Dylan stood. No matter how hard she tried to stay focused, she couldn't stop the fogginess from clouding her mind. Her body had started to go completely numb and lose motor skills.

Tyr saw Kayla starting to slow down. He knew there was no way she would make it to shore. He shoulder his gun, and went in the water after her. The water was up to his waist when he reached her. She was already losing consciousness. Tyr lifted her up and carried her to shore. He laid her down on the ground. She was skin was almost white, her lips were blue, and she shaking in convulsions.

"There is a look out bunker a hundred yards north from here." Dylan said looking at his map. "We need to get her warm quick, and it's closer than the Maru."

Tyr placed Kayla over his shoulder, then arranged his gun in his other hand so he could see shoot if need. Dylan lead the way, while keeping a sharp eye out for trouble. They reached the bunker as darkness settled over the planet. Dylan quickly peeked thru the one small window on the back of the bunker. There was one man inside sitting at a desk listening to a radio transmission. Dylan held up his hand, telling Tyr to hold back. Dylan made his way the door and knocked, then stepped inside not waiting for the man to answer. When the man saw Dylan he grabbed his gun, but Dylan was faster.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Dylan warned as he aimed his force lance at the man, but the Nietzschean didn't listen and went to shoot, but Dylan fired first. "I warned you." Dylan frowned as the Nietzschean fell to the floor. Dylan dragged the body outside and into the bushes.

Tyr carried a frozen and unconscious Kayla inside. The bunker had a small cot against the back wall. There was also an electric heater in the small building, which didn't do much, but keep the bunker a little warmer than the outside. Dylan came back inside, and frowned at seeing Kayla in the state she was in. He knew she was in real danger of dieing.

"I'm going to go and keep an eye out for any unwanted guest. Take care of her." Dylan said looking at Kayla worried, then went back outside closing the door behind him.

Tyr removed Kayla's soaked clothes, then put her into the small cot and tucked the covers around her. He cut the heater up as high as it would go, before removing his own soaked clothes and climbing into bed with Kayla. He knew that the heater nor the covers would be quick enough to warm her. She was still shaking violently. He was using his body heat to help warm her up quicker. He had to almost lay on top of her because the bed was so small. He pulled the cover over them, hoping they would both warm up soon.

Kayla felt frozen, but then something large and warm was draped over her. She wasn't able to open her eyes to see what it was. All she wanted to do was sleep. She dreamed of Shane and Tyr. The two men she loved with all her heart. One she couldn't stay with and the other forced away for her.

Tyr laid over Kayla watching her sleep. He knew he still loved her, and he wasn't going to let Calla kill her. Calla could never replace Kayla. She would never get her hands on Shane either. Tyr wanted Kayla and Shane with him. He wanted for Kayla and Shane to be accepted by the Nietzschean Counsel as his pride, but Tyr was worried Kayla wouldn't be able to defeat Calla, and it wasn't worth losing her. Kayla would always be his life mate, and Shane his son. Tyr didn't need the counsel to make it official. Tyr just had to convince Kayla to stay with him. He wondered if she was seeing someone else. The thought of her with someone else drove him crazy. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of him having Kayla.

Kayla started crying in her sleep. She was dreaming of Calla killing Shane, and then pulling a willing Tyr into her arms and into her bed.

"NO Tyr, don't go with her, Please!" Kayla mumbled upset.

Kayla's dreamed shifted to Tyr holding her in his arms and telling her he loved her.

"I will always love you, Tyr." Kayla whispered still asleep, tears sliding down the side of her face.

Tyr leaned down covering Kayla's cold lips with his hot mouth. His large hand framing her face.

Kayla's eyes opened slowly, and blurredly looked up into Tyr's deep brown eyes. "Tyr, you came. Don't let Calla kill Shane." Kayla pleaded desperately as her eyes closed and she fell unconscious again.

"No one is going to kill Shane, or you." Tyr said knowing she was already out again.

Tyr could see some of the color coming back in her face, which meant she was starting to warm up some. However her body was still to cold and suffering from Hypothermia. Her body was still racked with hard tremors.

Kayla was dreaming again of Tyr and Shane. She wanted so much to be Tyr's life mate, and she wanted Tyr to be proud of Shane. She hated knowing that she was the reason that Shane wasn't an acceptable son for Tyr. If she could defeat Calla in the finale battle, then Shane would be accepted by the counsel. She knew it would mean a lot to Tyr, and it would mean a lot to Shane, plus herself. She had to beat Calla. If she could only survive the hunters. She wasn't going to let Calla take Shane.

Hours past and Kayla slept fitfully, continuing to mumble in her sleep. Tyr continued to watch her closely. He figured she hadn't really realized he was really there with her. Tyr knew she thought he was only a dream. Tyr drifted to sleep some time later.

Kayla dreamed of Tyr holding her in bed. She woke up feeling a heavy weight laying on her. She opened her eyes, and was stunned to see Tyr laying on her asleep. She thought at first she had to be dreaming. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight, then opened them again. He was still there with her. She still felt cold, but she had warmed up a lot to what she had been. Her head was splitting and her body was in agony. But Tyr's weight was comforting and warm. She still couldn't believe he was actually here with her. When had he gotten there? She didn't remember seeing him.

Kayla thought back to the last thing she remembered. She remembered being in a raft on the Nilla river, and being shot at by the hunters. She recalled diving into the water after her raft had been hit by one of the hunter's bullets. She started swimming towards the bank, but that was the last thing she could recall.

When and how did Tyr find her? Suddenly Kayla feared for Shane. If Tyr was here with her, was Shane okay, or did Calla already have him?" It took a moment, but she made herself calm down. "No, if Tyr was here, that meant Ethan had gotten Shane to the Andromeda. Shane had to still be on board with Trance or Beka." She reasoned to herself.

Kayla turned her head to look around the room. It looked like some small building. She figured it had to be the small bunker that she had been trying to reach.

Her small movements woke Tyr. He lifted his head and looked down at her. Kayla returned his steady and worried gaze. The only word she could force thru her suddenly tight throat was, "Shane?" Her eyes pleading for confirmation that he was safe.

"He's on board the Andromeda." Tyr assured her his expression watchful.

Kayla closed her eyes relieved, and thankful. She looked back up at Tyr, not sure what to say or expect.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after neither one of them spoke.

"Shane needs a mother. I'm here to get her." Tyr said his voice giving nothing away to who he meant.

"What about Calla?" Kayla whispered uncertain of what she was expecting, but trying to prepare for the worst.

"What about her?" Tyr asked with a impassive tone.

"She can give you what you want. A real son and one you can be proud of. The Nietzschean counsel will accept your union, and any children you may have with her." Kayla answered distressed and her heart breaking.

"I already have a real son. No matter what the counsel says." Tyr said his voice cold.

"We disgrace you Tyr." Kayla said as tears coming back into her eyes.

Tyr leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. His hand traveling down her body. Kayla wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. She shivered at his exploring hands, making her aware of their nakedness, and her strong desire for him. It didn't matter that this might be the last time she may have Tyr as her own, before Calla claimed him as hers. She loved Tyr and wanted to be in his arms and wrapped around him as long as she could.

Tyr dressed as Kayla slept. She was still very weak. He grabbed his gun and stepped outside. He spotted Dylan seated by a boulder near the bunker. It was dawn, and the sun was starting to creep out of its peaceful slumber. Dylan looked up at Tyr as he approached.

"How is she?" Dylan asked concerned.

"She's weak, but she'll live. We should head for the Maru. The more light, the more chances of being seen."

"Can she travel?" Dylan asked not wanting to push Kayla if she was to weak.

"Yes, but I'm not going back." Kayla spoke coming out of the bunker. She was dressed in her still damp clothes.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Dylan asked not happy at her statement. He handed her a dry coat that he had removed from the man he had shot last night.

"Hello Dylan, it's good to see you again." Kayla said sincerely, as she thankfully slipped the dry and thick coat on over her damp cold clothes.

"You too, but you can't be serious Kayla." Dylan said frowning at her.

"You're coming with us." Tyr ordered upset, his eyes hard as they stared at her. He didn't save her, to only lose her again.

"No, if I can defeat Calla, then Shane will be recognized by the counsel as a suitable offspring. He deserves that. I don't want him growing up feeling like a disgrace to his father." Kayla said seriously looking at Tyr.

"You will be killed." Tyr growled angry, but because he wanted for Shane and Kayla to be accepted by the counsel more than anyone, but not at the chance of losing her.

"Then promise me you will take care of Shane, and if you don't want him and you decide you want Calla, then please don't let her kill him. Send him back to Ethan, where he will be well taken care of."

"I'm not giving my son to anyone." Tyr snapped.

"Kayla this really isn't necessary." Dylan said trying to talk her out of staying.

"Yes it is." Kayla answered Dylan with a frown, then looked back to Tyr. "I know you want it Tyr. You want it more than I. You can't deny it." Kayla stated knowing what she said was true.

Tyr didn't try to deny it either. He stood there frowning at her.

"I may not be your life mate, but Shane is your son. If I can defeat Calla then the counsel will accept him, and this will never happen again. I don't want someone coming after him again, if I can stop that possibility now."

"You won't come back with us?" Dylan asked one last time hopeful.

"I can't Dylan, I'm sorry." Kayla said hating they had endangered their lives to come and rescue her for nothing. She looked back over at Tyr, who was looking towards the dense forest.

"We better get going, the sun is already up." Tyr stated his tone hard.

"Tyr, I..."Kayla started with a frown, wanting to him to understand she had to do this.

"If we're going to get a head start on the hunters, we need to move now. The compound is a days hike from here." Tyr said looking at her. You couldn't hear the fear in Tyr's voice, but Kayla could see the fear for her in his eyes as he looked at her. He was afraid of what was going to happen to her. She hated scaring him, but knowing he feared for her warmed her heart, because it meant he still care about her more than just as the mother of his son. It gave her hope they could work things out between them, if she could defeat Calla.

"Then let's getting moving." Dylan said ready to get going.

They walked all day, speaking very little. Tyr leading them, with Kayla in the middle, and Dylan bring up the rear. Tyr suddenly stopped them. "Get down." He ordered in a hushed voice. They all took cover. Tyr stood with his back leaned against a large tree, and listened as two hunters headed their way. As the hunters walked passed, Tyr used his knives, one in each hand, and in one fluid motion dispatched the hunters silently.

Dylan helped Kayla up when Tyr motioned them onward. It was dusk when they neared the compound. They had encountered two other hunters along the way. Both Tyr and Dylan took care of them. Tyr, Kayla, and Dylan were hunched down at the tree line, looking to the large compound building.

"They can't see you two with me. I have to go alone from here." Kayla said as they all watched the guards walking the perimeter of the building.

"Take this." Tyr said holding out one of the hunter's knives.

Kayla took the knife, and looked into Tyr's eyes. She saw his want to protect her. Which was what he was doing. He couldn't go with her, but he made sure she had something to protect herself with.

"Remember what I taught you." He said in a demanding tone.

"I will." Kayla said then took a deep breath and moved forward.

Tyr and Dylan watched as Kayla over took one of the guards, then carefully headed toward the compound's entrance.

"Let's go." Tyr said standing up.

Dylan stood up, "Were are we going?" He asked curious to what Tyr had in mind.

"To the compound." Tyr answered and headed out, leaving Dylan to scramble after him confused and weary of this move. Dylan knew he had to trust, Tyr to know what he was doing.

Kayla was thankful when she made it to entrance. Once there, she was greeted by the Counsel woman, Selma, and two guards. Kayla was unarmed by the guards, then each stood on either side of her with their guns aimed at her.

"Well I must say, I am very impressed, and surprised that you made it back alive. I have to say I definitely wasn't expecting you to survive."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kayla smarted sarcastically.

"On the contrary, I'm very pleased. The tests hardly ever reach the final stage. I'm looking forward to it. Now I see what Tyr saw in you. You have a warrior's spirit. It's a shame you won't live. You may be only human, but at least you have one character worthy of the counsel's acceptance. However, Calla never loses a battle she really wants to win. And she really wants Tyr." The counsel woman smile a wide haughty smile.

"If Tyr wants her, then he can have her, but no one threatens my son." Kayla informed them.

"Ah, a mother's instinct to protect her child, it is a very strong character. Maybe you have two worthy characteristic. Such a surprise for a mere human."

"I'm full of surprises." Kayla smiled a thin mocking smile. Her eyes glaring with distain at the older woman.

"Yes, well get your rest, for the next test starts tomorrow." Selma informed Kayla then waved her hand for the guards to escort Kayla to her quarters.

Tyr made his presence at the compound known. Both Dylan and Tyr were given quarters. Dylan contacted Andromeda for updates, while Tyr went to meet with the counsel.

Calla was excited to find out that Tyr was there. That night she went to visit Tyr in his quarters. Tyr was working out when his door opened and Calla stepped inside uninvited. Tyr was in the middle of doing push ups when she entered. He looked up at her curiously, then pushed himself up to a standing position.

"Ole don't let me stop you, I love watching men flex their muscles." Calla said with a pleased smile as she sat down and crossed her bare legs as continued to stare at him.

"Can I help you?" Tyr asked grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his face and chest.

"I just wanted to come and see my future mate." Calla smiled getting up and going over to Tyr. She reached up and ran her hands across Tyr's bare sweaty chest.

Tyr removed her hands and looked at her unmoved. "You haven't won yet, and I haven't accepted you."

"Ole, but I will win, and believe me you will. I can give you everything you want and deserve." Calla promised confidently.

"Which is?" Tyr asked looking down at her curiously.

"A strong pride, full of full-blooded Nietzschean children. Plus only a Nietzschean woman can truly satisfy and pleasure her mate. And believe me I can please and satisfy any desire and fantasy you could ever have." Calla purred with a smug grin as she leaned over to lick Tyr's neck.

"We'll see." Try answered back with a cocky expression as he removed Calla's hands from his chest, pressing her back a step.

"I know I can. Why don't we get a head start on the celebrating, and I'll show you just what I mean." Calla said leaning up to kiss Tyr.

"Like I said, you haven't won the battle yet." Tyr said not moving back, but his tone and expression stopped Calla a couple of inches from his lips.

Calla stepped back and looked like she was ready to tear someone's head off. Surprised that anyone would refuse her advances. "Please. The battle is just a formality. I could beat that creature without breaking a sweat. She is nothing to be concerned about." Calla stated overly confident. "She is no threat to me, or to our happiness."

"Are you sure? She did manage to survive the first three test. Test even some Nietzschean have died from." Tyr asked stepping over to a small table. He picked up a glass filled with water and took a swallow while watching Calla. He was amused and pleased to see her confidence falter for a few moments, before she recovered.

"She has some survival skills, but they won't save her if and when she faces me. She may not even survive tomorrow preliminaries. So come on Tyr, what do you say? Let's have a little fun." Calla said trying again to persuade Try to give into her.

"I don't think so. I'm busy." Tyr answered unmoved by her ploy, and going back to his exercising. "Lock the door on your way out." Tyr said looking at her when she didn't move.

Calla turned insulted and furious. No man turned her down. She stormed out of the room with a growl.

Tyr watched the door shut behind the furious Calla. He shook his head amused then went back to his exercising.

Kayla sat on her bed, wishing she could sense Shane. She missed her baby boy, her heart ached for him. She closed her eyes and focused hard on him, hoping against hope that her telepathy would return and she would get a glimpse of him. As she strained to focus, she was positive she hear a baby's cry. It was Shane's cry, she was sure. Kayla's eyes popped open and she listened for his cry again. Was Shane close by? Did the counsel find some way to get their hands on him. She listened for any sign of him being near her. But there was no sound of him, or any baby.

"Did I image it?" Kayla wondered with a deep frown starting to doubt. She decided to try again. Once again she closed her eyes and focused her entire mind on Shane. She heard him cry again. This time she continued to focus even harder. He was hungry. She could sense his need. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She yearned to hold him. Suddenly Shane was happy, being cuddled and feed. It was Trance, Kayla sensed holding Shane. "I love you darling. Mommy loves you." Kayla whispered. Kayla opened her eyes and sighed happy to know Shane was safe. She laid down and went to sleep.

The next day Tyr, Dylan, and the counsel watched as Kayla faced number of opponents. Kayla kept her focus, remembering everything Tyr had taught her over their time together. Kayla refused to use her telekinesis abilities against anyone but Calla. She didn't want to give away the advantage she had against Calla. Everyone was impressed at how well Kayla fought. She managed to win every battle. However there were some close calls that had both Tyr and Dylan worried.

"She does have some Nietzschean qualities about her Tyr. At least I can understand why you found her so interesting. But Calla will make you a better life mate." Selma said watching the final preliminary battle.

Kayla sent the final blow to the man's head. The man fell to the ground unconscious. Kayla turned to face them, before she fainted herself. Dylan was upset to see Kayla going thru all of this, but was helpless to do anything. The guard grabbed Kayla up, slinging her over his shoulder and took her and dumped her in her quarters.

"The final battle will be tomorrow morning. And about the child. We know he is aboard your ship Capt. Hunt. You can not keep him from us."

"We'll just have to see about that." Dylan challenged frowning angrily.

"Well good-night gentlemen. Until tomorrow morning." Selma said then left.

"Nietzscheans." Dylan hissed out, then left himself to go to his quarters.

Tyr frowned thinking. Kayla's fighting skills were still strong, and she had remembered their lessons well. However Calla was Nietzschean, and hadn't been fighting all day. Her endurance would be high, while Kayla was at a very real disadvantage. Could she hold out against Calla. Tyr left and went to his quarters worried.

Kayla laid on her bed feeling pain all over her body. She closed her eyes, exhausted. It didn't take long for sleep to over come her. Four hours later, she woke and couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. She kept thinking of Tyr and Shane. She remembered Tyr's eyes watching her every moved during the preliminaries. Kayla wondered if he was watching her so closely because he was measuring her skill so he could compare it to Calla's. Was he comparing her to Calla, seeing which would make a better mate. Kayla still loved Tyr, and she missed being with him, but she still felt she had made the right decision at the time. But maybe she should reconsider. Dylan was right, children had been raised on ships for hundreds of years. Shane deserved to be with his father. Tyr had a lot he could offer Shane. Kayla couldn't stand the thought of Tyr with Calla. Pushing the distasteful thoughts from her mind, Kayla dragged herself up and went to take a hot bath.

Tyr's door chimed. He opened it, to find Calla wrapped in a loose knotted robe.

"May I come in?" She asked with a sensual smile.

Tyr didn't refuse, so she stepped by him going inside. Tyr stepped back and closed the door.

Kayla dragged herself out of the tub, and wrapped a robe around her. She still couldn't get Tyr out of her mind. She needed to talk to him. Dylan had informed her of where they were staying in the compound. Kayla opened her door to see an armed guard at her door. She smiled sweetly then focused on the guard sending him head first against the opposite wall knocking him out cold. She dragged him into a supply closet and took his keys and lock him inside. Then she made her way cautiously through the compound to find Tyr's quarters. She was about to round the corner, when she saw Calla coming out of Tyr's quarters.

"I promise you Tyr, I will not lose." Calla said tying her robe around her then left. Tyr walked back in his quarters.

When Calla was out of sight, Kayla walked to Tyr's door and hit the door chime.

Tyr growled frustrated. When would Calla give it a rest. He thought annoyed as he hit the door button. He was stunned to find Kayla standing there. He frowned pulling her inside, then quickly checked the hall to make sure no one had seen her.

"No one saw me." Kayla said seeing him check.

"You took a big risk coming here." He frowned at her.

"I needed to talk to you." She said serious.

"About?" He asked going over to a chair and sitting down.

"I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens tomorrow, you won't let anyone hurt Shane. He may not be full blooded Nietzschean, but he is still our son. So if you chose Calla, don't let her kill him. Send him back to Ethan, and let him grow up to be a man." Kayla pleaded.

"I will not let that human raise my son." Tyr returned sharply. "What were you two lovers?" Tyr growled with jealous rage.

"No, Ethan is married and has children. He and his family are friends of mine. Ethan and I are business partners. Shane knows him and he's friends with Ethan's children. I know he would be taken care of there." Kayla explained earnestly.

"Even if I win tomorrow Tyr, I won't stand in your way if you want Calla. I saw her leaving just now. If she is what you want, then I leave." Kayla spoke softly, only wanting Tyr to be happy.

"You're good at that." Tyr smarted coolly.

"I did what I felt was right, even if it wasn't. I still felt it was right at the time."

Tyr didn't reply. He continued to stare at her with a unreadable expression on his face.

"Will you please promise me, Tyr? You can have Calla." Kayla pleaded again needing Tyr's word.

Standing up from the chair, Tyr stepped over to Kayla. His hand went to the belt of her robe. Sliding the knot free, He slowly pushed it open and off her shoulders. He gazed down at her naked body, then back up to her face. "Who ever said I wanted Calla?" He asked taking possession of Kayla's mouth hungrily, picking her up and carrying her over to his bed.

Some time later Tyr was massaging Kayla's bruised body. "I won't let you leave me again." Tyr demanded firmly. He had assured her that he had sent Calla away unsatisfied, and that he had no plans of taking her up on her offer before he joined their bodies together in a slow building ecstasy that they both had missed for so many years.

"I will never leave you again." Kayla promised in a soft happy voice. She reached up and caressed Tyr's face. "I better get back before they come for me. It's getting late." Kayla said getting up and wrapping her robe back around her.

"There is one more thing, Tyr." Kayla turned back to look at Tyr. "If I don't survive tomorrow, I just want you to know Tyr, that I never stopped loving you. I've told Shane many stories about his father. He loves you, so please don't regret him." She said serious then turned and left.

Tyr laid back in his bed and thought over what was to be his next move. He would not let Calla kill Kayla. He felt if he didn't stop this last battle, he would lose Kayla for good. Exhaustion soon had him slipping into sleep, and dreaming about his and Kayla's love making.

Early the next morning, Dylan was informed that the Nietzscheans had boarded the Andromeda and had kidnapped Shane. Dylan spoke to Harper and was assured everything was as planned.

Kayla was collected at dawn by two guards, and escorted to the arena. Everyone was gathered. The counsel was again seated at their table in front of the battling arena. Tyr shocked everyone by stepping forward. "I refuse this battle. Kayla is not Nietzschean and this counsel can not make her fight. I also refuse Calla as a suitable mate." Tyr stated.

"The counsel acknowledges your refusal, but the challenge has been issued and accepted. Kayla can choose to forfeit, but neither her or her son will ever be accepted by this counsel as suitable, and the offspring will be rejected." Counsel man Jordan stated then looked over at Kayla. "It is your choice, you can fight, or forfeit."

Kayla looked over at Tyr for a long moment, then she faced the counsel. "I will fight."

"The decision is made, let the battle begin."

Kayla looked over at Tyr with a pleading expression. "I have to do this, Tyr." Kayla said as she stepped into the arena.

Calla stepped out in front of Kayla with an amused taunting expression. "I'm glad you didn't chicken out. This way I have the pleasure of ripping you to pieces and showing Tyr just what he is settling for. A disgrace when he can have me - a real woman.' Calla said sneering at Kayla.

"Apparently he's seen what you are, and he still rejected you over me. So apparently he wasn't to impressed with what he saw." Kayla threw back.

"He is only blinded by you. His loyalty is admiral, but once you and your brat are out of my way, I'll change his mind. I'll show him what he has been missing." Calla laughed stepping closer to Kayla. "Believe me, I know how to satisfy his every desire." Calla purred intimately then punched Kayla starting the battle.

Kayla didn't let Calla's remarks affect her. She knew Tyr still love her, and Shane was safe on board the Andromeda. There was only one thing left to make her life right, and that was for the counsel to accept Shane and her as suitable for Tyr, and to be acknowledged as Tyr's pride.

Kayla knew she was at a disadvantage. She was still sore and weak from the battles yesterday. Plus Calla was full blooded Nietzschean, which made her endurance greater. But Kayla knew she had her own advantages. With her senses back, she could sense Calla's next move. Plus when the time was right she had her telekinesis abilities as well.

The battle was tough. Calla was very strong. But Kayla kept dodging, punching, and kicking. She refused to give in to her pain. Calla was relentless, but Kayla was fighting just as hard. Calla hadn't realized Kayla would be such a strong of an opponent. The bell rang to signal the end of the first round. Kayla wiped the blood from her mouth as she drunk some water handed to her by a young service girl.

The next round start with choosing of weapons. Calla chose the spear and sword. Kayla chose likewise. The second round started with the use of swords. Kayla wished they had started with the spear. She was better with a staff, but she used her senses to keep a move ahead of Calla. Which angered Calla greatly. Calla couldn't figured out how Kayla was able to block her moves. It was like she could read her mind. Even with hard maneuver attacks, Kayla was ready for. Kayla however was quickly growing tired.

Calla was weakening as well, so she decided it was the time to use her ace in the hole. The round ended with Calla knocking Kayla to the ground and kicking her in the ribs over and over. The bell rang, signaling the end of the second round. Kayla grabbed her side, gritting her teeth, as she pulled herself up.

The third round started with Calla attacked Kayla with the spear slicing open Kayla's arm, and then her leg. Kayla rolled out of the way of Calla's next attack, and was able to slice Calla's leg. Kayla kicked Calla's leg out from under her, sending her to the floor on her back. Vaulting up, Calla went to grab her spear, but Kayla knocked the spear out of her reach and then punched Calla in the face, then did a spinning roundhouse kick to the stomach. Calla clutched her stomach dropping to her knees. Kayla knew she had to end this battle now, or else she wouldn't have the strength to go on. She went to do a final blow to Calla, but stopped when she saw Calla motion to a side guard. The guard stepped from the room only for a moment, then came back with Shane in his arms.

Kayla was to distracted to move, Calla jumped to her feet, and laughed at the horror on Kayla's face. "I hold all the cards now. If you try and fight me, I'll kill him." Calla said triumphantly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Dylan demanded outraged.

"This is a Nietzschean battle, Capt. Hunt. We can do anything we choose. Calla has chosen her weapon. If it is the boy, then so be it." Counsel man Henry stated unmoved.

Both Tyr and Dylan drew their weapons to shoot the guard, but the other guards ready their weapons, aiming at them.

"Do not try and interfere gentlemen." Counsel woman Selma warned.

Kayla looked over at Shane feeling a need to protect him, but unsure what to do. "Don't hurt him, please." Kayla pleaded.

"Resist and he dies." Calla warned, then kicked Kayla in the side.

Kayla didn't block the kick, and cried out in pain as she was knocked to the ground holding her side. Calla landed blow after blow while Kayla made no move to block her. Kayla was barely hanging on to consciousness, while Calla laughed victorious.

"COME ON, KAYLA. FOCUS!" Dylan yelled. Confused, Kayla struggled to look over at Dylan. "FOCUS." Dylan yelled again, this time looking over at Shane.

Kayla followed Dylan gaze to look at her son. He was crying in the guards arms. Kayla rolled out of the way of Calla's kick, and reached out with her mind to Shane. Shane was laughing with Trance. Kayla looked over at Dylan with a question on her face.

Dylan nodded and smile. Tyr looked confused at Dylan then back to the now dead serious Kayla. She seemed to have found some inner strength. Kayla pulled herself up, holding onto her side and grimacing in agony.

Calla was stunned and a little worried at the sudden determination Kayla had found. "I warn you, resist me and your half breed brat dies." Calla snarled not letting her worry show.

"I don't think so." Kayla growled back, holding out her hand. To everyone's surprise a spear from the wall raised up and turned to point in Calla's direction. Kayla sent the spear sailing thru the air, and straight at Calla. The spear impaled Calla's chest . She looked shocked down at herself, then at Kayla. "How?" She gasped then dropped down to her knees.

"No one threatens my son." Kayla explained moments before Calla fell to the ground dead.

The doctor checked Calla, and declared her dead.

"Well it seems you have won." Selma addressed Kayla surprisingly sounding pleased.

"Now what?' Kayla asked uncertain.

Selma turned to address Tyr. "Tyr Anasazi of the Kodiak pride, is it at your request to have Kayla recognized as your life mate, and Shane as your son officially by the counsel?"

"It is." Tyr answered coming to stand beside Kayla.

"Very well, as agreed, Kayla has passed all our tests, and defeated Calla. She is now officially your life mate. Shane and any children you may have in the future are now consider your pride and will be recognized by the counsel." Selma said putting her signature and seal on a document. The other members on the counsel did the same. Selma took the document and handed it to Tyr.

"Can we go home now?" Kayla asked weak and overly drained.

"With pleasure." Tyr said looking distasteful at the counsel.

"Let's get out of here." Dylan said wanting off this planet and back aboard his ship.

Kayla, Tyr, and Dylan turned and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Selma called after them distressed.

They stopped and turned to look back at her.

"What about your son?" She asked with a confused and distressed frown as she looked at the small child the guard still held.

"My son is safe on board the Andromeda. What you have is an infamous invention courteous of Mr. Harper." Kayla smiled then turned to look at Dylan and Tyr. "Remind me to hug him when we get back." Kayla said thankful for once Harper was part of the Andromeda crew, and her family.

"What about me? It was my idea." Dylan complained with a teasing frown.

"I owe you one too, but can it wait until we get home?" Kayla asked wanting off this planet.

"Definitely." Dylan said giving his agreement on the matter. He couldn't agree more.

Kayla sat in her and Tyr's bedroom, holding Shane in her arms while rocking him to sleep. Tyr entered into their room, and saw Shane sound asleep in his mother's arms. He reached down and took his son from his mother's arms and carried him into his own room, laying him down in bed. Tyr gently caressed Shane's hair before returning to his and Kayla's room to find Kayla turning down their bed.

"So, usually how many children are in a pride?" Kayla asked climbing into bed.

"At least seven." Tyr answered as he undressed.

"That many, huh? Then we have a lot of catching up to do." Kayla smiled pulling Tyr to her as he climbed into bed.

"A **'lot' **of catching up to do." Tyr repeated with a wicked grin.


End file.
